legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sevinnon
Sevinnon is one of the many kingdoms of Solaria. During the Great War, Sevinnon was one of the few neutral kingdoms, alongside Silvatica and Barona. The Ruler for most of Kingdom Spirits Chronicles is Klaus the Conqueror. Prior to Part II of the story, Dalmasca and Zeflea collapsed as kingdoms and they merged with Sevinnon. The kingdom becomes an enemy of the party's by Part II and when they are defeated, Lysandre becomes their new ruler and eventually Silvatica merges with them as well. Sevinnon is located by the mountains in the Northern part of Solaria, bordering Leriann, Dalmasca, Zeflea, and Silvatica and is by the sea. History When Solarian Empire was at war with Prywyn a kingdom on a neighboring continent, the Empire had a special cannon at their disposal, called Anima. It absorbed Aura that was released into the atmosphere and whenever a certain amount was absorbed, it fired. Anima was built on top of the Tower of Aura, allowing it to fire at various heights and angles. The Tower also powered up Anima with Aura that it created inside itself. Both were created by the Alchemists, a coven of people with special magic that linked to relics and Illusions. Anima also had a part inside itself that could split into a mini-cannon that was directly linked to the Illusion Dominion, much like the Tower. They were destroyed by the Prywyn forces, however. The Alchemists who built Anima and the Tower were around present-day Sevinnon and Silvatica. After the Solarian Empire split into various kingdoms, Sevinnon was formed. Nothing is really known about the history of Sevinnon prior to the story. During the War of Part I with the Solarian Alliance vs. the Tetra and a few other kingdoms, Sevinnon was stated to be neutral. The King at that time was Klaus the Conqueror and it was no secret that he wanted to conquer and take over other kingdoms. Trym, the ruler of Silvatica, knowing about Klaus's desires, convinced him to start building Anima during the time of the Great War. Since the two kingdoms neighbored each other, they worked together to build the cannon, but weren't necessarily Allies. Sevinnon was the one who built Anima while Silvatica focused on the Tower. Sometime after the timeskip, Klaus conquered both Zeflea and Dalmasca, adding the two kingdoms to Sevinnon. However, most of Solaria believed the kingdoms just failed and collapsed and did not know about the conquering at first. About two years after the end of the Great War and after Lissa's Coronation as Queen of Taonia, Sevinnon invaded Kadelatha and engaged in a war with it and Leriann, in an attempt to conquer them as well. The party worked to fight Sevinnon and Klaus, allying with the Tetra. At some point before that, the Myriad temporarily worked with Sevinnon but they were not technically allies either. And Silvatica at the time was no longer "allied" with Sevinnon and they helped Kadelatha and Leriann fight Sevinnon. The party and the Tetra confront Klaus about his mad desires for power at his castle. He defeats the Tetra, but fortunately some Silvatican soldiers came in as reinforcements to fight off the Sevinnon soldiers. The party manages to hold of Klaus, but unfortunately the Myriad steps in to fight Silvatica, unleashing too much aura and goes out of control, much to Klaus's dismay, as Anima starts to launch due to the excess amount of aura being released. At the last second, Silvatican forces launch the cannon at Sevinnon's various cities and the Myriad captures the Triad Spirits. Sevinnon then declares war on Silvatica, with the party temporarily working with Silvatica to eliminate Sevinnon first, aware of Silvatica's manipulations. Sevinnon begins by invading Silvatica, after it is revealed that Silvatica managed to steal the Triad Spirits from the Myriad and a few battles follow suit between the two. The party eventually is able to confront Sevinnon, after getting a hold of the Triad Spirits again and confront Klaus one more time. Klaus attempts to attack the Triad Spirits and absorb them to release the Spiritual Power for Anima, but it's revealed that Anima cannot use Spiritual Power when it's absorbed and if a human being that did not have any Triad Bloodline tried to use the Spirits, it would be too much for their bodies to handle, and this resulted in Klaus's ultimate death. Trym manages to steal Anima back using the mini-cannon to absorb Anima into the Illusion Dominion and then teleported to Silvatica. After Sevinnon's King is killed, Lysandre takes up ruling of Sevinnon and manages to make the kingdom thrive, still combined with Zeflea and Dalmasca. Lysandre continues to aid the Solarian Alliance with his new Sevinnon troops. After Silvatica collapses, Lysandre takes up Silvatica as well, combined with the other three kingdoms. Known Citizens of Sevinnon * Klaus the Conqueror * Lysandre * Sylph * Zeflean Citizens * Dalmasca Citizens * Silvatica Citizens Key Places * Sevinnon Castle * Anima Base * Sevinnon Tower Trivia * Sevinnon is known for being a Port Kingdom with a powerful navy. * It's the first kingdom that Lysandre ruled. * It's unknown if Sevinnon Royalty have any special abilities. * During Klaus's rule, he convinced all of the civilians that he would make a thriving kingdom, promising everyone prosperity if they gave up all their supplies to the soldiers, and all of the citizens were starving to death, showing how Klaus was really just a power-hungry, ruthless dictator.